User talk:CharismaAngel18
Introduction This is the talk page of CharismaAngel18. This is the same username for my youtube account. I'm starting my show soon, Ace Championship Wrestling. Please visit my page and read my articles. If you need info or help, let me know.--CharismaAngel18 07:37, 20 March 2009 (UTC)CharismaAngel18 Please do not use WWE names for PPV's or use their talent. That is not original, and breaking the CAW code.XtremeTony 09:39, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Where are the shows? You need to show where the shows are at. Don't tell me that it's a "at home" CAW show. If you do, I'm gonna be forced to delete all of your articles because all CAW shows MUST be shown online for the public to be shown. That's CAW rule #1 XtremeTony 16:48, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I'm not done It's not an at home CAW show. Plus, I'm not done putting everything up. I took your advice about not using WWE names or talent. Also, I'm trying to set up my camcorder for the first show which will be at ACW Glory better known as WrestleMania. I am not finished coming up with different names for PPV's so not everything. Just be patient. By the way, I'm not the only one who's names and shows aren't original, so don't let me be the first and last persin that you talk to about this stuff. I'm trying to show all the CAW shows. I'm making different logos to upload and to show to the public. I don't know everything about making CAW shows. I'm doing this for fun, however it's not an at home CAW show. If you can help me, give me some advice, and explain further detail about what you mean, then you won't have to be forced to delete my stuff. But realy, please don't do that. I spent a lot of time working on this, coming up with ideas for this, and I've seen your page and you've come up with a lot of great material. Plus, tell me all the CAW rules and I will follow them. It's just that no one has told me anything about the rules. I'm trying my best. Just wait. I'm not as experienced. User:CharismaAngel18 12:02, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ok. Look, you can't start show 1 without a Cap Device. Here are some links to help you out. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pj4KFn7ec_Q&feature=channel_page http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3nMiNpmoso http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8O60dSq2I98 Lemme know if that helps you out.XtremeTony 17:12, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for suggesting the vids. It has really helped me a lot. I have been making CAWs, working on storylines, deciding who's heel and who's face, who's the main eventers, mid-carders, and jobbers, and making background stories of CAWs since September 2008. I'm using my PS3 and WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2009 to make everything for my CAW fed, ACW, but my PS3 wouldn't read any of my discs, which completely sucked. I just called SONY yesterday, and I'm getting my PS3 fixed. I wouldn't use my PS2 for the fed, though. Plus, it'd suck remaking everything. Hopefully, my PS3 will be fixed so I can upload my first CPV, ACW Glory, which I will use to end and begin new storylines. Before you messaged me, I started using more people from WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2009 on my roster. However, I deleted most of the names from WWE SvR 09 from the roster. I was planning to use Layla in a manager role for a tag team with Todd Daniels and Anthony Hawk on Rush. I was also gonna use Zack Ryder as a heel up and coming star. I was gonna delete Curt Hawkins from Rush because I started thinking, if you have 1 member of Hawkins & Ryder, why have both? That was just stupid on my part. However, I will try to make my first vid being the biggest CPV of ACW, Glory. The storylines are just building up after ACW Locked Up. However, three matches are going to be confirmed by me, soon. With that being said, thanks a lot. User:CharismaAngel18 1:22, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Setup a blog the pages are NOT supposed to be for news. You should create a blog & post links to those pages. XtremeTony 15:52, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ACW news Show me how to set up a blog, seeing as how I only write articles and don't really worry about setting up stuff like that, and the reason I made ACW news was to let every1 know about the draft picks, but in case there are more news and updates, I'll create one. --CharismaAngel18 18:42, 22 May 2009 (UTC)CharismaAngel18 Sign up for a blog site like twitter, & just start posting the news there XtremeTony 18:43, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Twitter I got on twitter. I'm starting my updates there. --CharismaAngel18 19:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC)